


Сети

by whatnotness



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP, использование лассо не по назначению, связывание
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatnotness/pseuds/whatnotness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джим связывает Боунза, чтобы получить то, что давно хотел. Пвп в чистом виде, написано для Ани.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сети

— Развяжи меня, — сказал Леонард.  
Джим счастливо покачал головой.  
— Развяжи, — раздельно, чеканя каждую букву повторил Леонард, — меня. Джим.  
Верёвки на плечах натянулись, а спинка стула скрипнула, когда он попытался вывернуться.  
— Господи. Где ты нашёл лассо?  
— Скотти достал, — ответил Джим. Он нежно огладил рукоять у себя на поясе. — Мне идёт, да? Я похож на космического пирата?  
— Ты похож на того, кто получит инъекцию одной очень неприятной болезни, — сказал Леонард. — После этого ты месяц не сможешь общаться с кем-то кроме своего унитаза.  
— И он ещё просит его развязать, — обратился Джим к лассо.  
Сцена переставала быть комичной. Леонард снова поёрзал на стуле, и ответный скрип вызвал уже раздражение.  
— Развязывай. Давай, это уже не смешно.  
— Кто сказал, что я смеюсь? Может, я давно мечтал связать тебя. Связать и сделать с тобой те вещи, после которых мне не нужно будет общаться вовсе.  
Джим ухмыльнулся, а Леонард закатил глаза.  
— Ты хотел меня связать, — медленно сказал он.  
Сказал медленно, осторожно, как их учили ещё в университете, Леонард тогда долго тренировался, заучивал слова, но всё равно сейчас не мог вспомнить ничего. Курс, как правильно говорить с опасными психами, понадобился бы ему сейчас намного больше курса, как успокаивать животных речью.  
— Да.  
— Чтобы делать со мной что-то, чего ты не мог делать, пока я не связан.  
— Ты бы убежал.  
— А как же фразы: от Джима Кирка никто не убегает, — спросил Леонард. – Как же, все без ума от Джима Кирка. Как же твоё постоянное: я – мечта, я – ночная фантазия каждой девушки. Как же всё это, Джим?  
— Ты очень быстро бегаешь, — серьёзно ответил тот и шагнул ближе.  
Леонард почему-то заметил его ботинки — вернее то, что вместо привычных ботинок на ногах у Джима были сапоги. Джим явно подбирал себе образ под лассо: крутился у зеркала и пожимал воображаемую шляпу на голове. Капитан звёздного корабля высшего класса, Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, герой Федерации, закончил Академию за три года, связал своего врача с помощью лассо.  
— Ты мог попросить.  
— Нет, — просто сказал Джим. — Я просил. Я говорил: Боунз, пожалуйста. И ещё: Боунз, я покажу тебе звёзды.  
— И? Мы в космосе. Звёзды здесь всюду.  
— Не те звёзды, Боунз.  
Леонард вздохнул. Он подумал о себе, как о самом терпеливом, самом уравновешенном человеке на всём корабле, он наградил себя медалями и почётной наградой "пять лет с Джимом Кирком и всего два срыва". Леонард правда старался.  
— Чёрт возьми, парень, если ты не развяжешь меня прямо сейчас, я познакомлю твоё лицо со звёздами на подошвах моих сапог! — рявкнул он.  
Джим улыбнулся.  
— Ты носишь их! Я их выбирал. Правда они клёвые?  
— Джим.  
— Я посмотрю, — сказал он.  
И наклонился.  
Он стоял на коленях перед связанным Леонардом и обнимал руками его лодыжку. Сначала Джим приподнял ногу за пятку, подтянул штанину и посмотрел на подошву, тут же улыбнулся счастливо, хмыкнул, но ногу не отпустил. Поднял ладонь выше, пощекотал пальцами под коленом и подался вперёд.  
Леонард смотрел на всё это и не дышал.  
Всё это начиналось фарсом, глупой затеей, чёртовым лассо и плотными верёвками, но Леонард упустил момент, когда фарс исказился, превратился в склонённого Джима, когда всё вышло у них из-под контроля. Было ли что-то под его контролем вообще.  
Джим подтянулся, шаркнул коленями по полу, а ногу Леонарда потянул в сторону, сначала одну, потом другую, и надавил сильнее, чтобы стать вплотную между разведённых ног. Он дышал Леонарду в грудь, жарко и со странным, сбившимся ритмом, а его ладони блуждали совсем рядом, то касаясь, то едва цепляя форму.  
— Боунз, — сказал Джим. — Я развязал тебя минуту назад.  
Леонард пошевелил плечом, и верёвки легко сползли, осыпались, не сдерживаемые натяжением. Они больше не сдавливали грудную клетку, но воздуха не было даже когда Леонард правда попытался вздохнуть, у него вышло только сипение. Верёвки спали ниже, а Джим поднял ладони, чтобы снять их — провёл по рукам от шеи к плечам, к предплечьям, он не развязывал, а раздевал с той нежностью, которую нельзя было от него ожидать. Леонард прикрыл глаза на секунду, отодвинулся, насколько позволяла спинка стула, и у груди тут же стало холодно.  
— Когда ты начнёшь бежать? — тихо спросил Джим.  
— Как только почувствую ноги.  
— А сейчас ты их не чувствуешь? — И с закрытыми глазами Леонард увидел улыбку. – Даже если я делаю так?  
Так – Леонард чувствовал. Джим прижимался губами к ноге чуть выше колена, между губами и кожей была ткань брюк, слишком плотная, чтобы прочувствовать, но слишком тонкая, чтобы оградить от прикосновения. Джим не шевелился, а Леонард не смел его прервать и так сильно сжал глаза, что под веками вспыхнули яркие пятна.  
— А чувствуешь, когда я делаю так, — спросил, пробормотал Джим, касаясь языком оголённого участка кожи на животе.  
Когда он успел приподнять рубашку, отрешённо подумал Леонард. Когда он успел. Когда.  
— А если, — сказал Джим, — если я...  
Леонард раздвинул ноги сильнее, и Джим потерял на секунду равновесие, навалился всем телом вперед. Он тут же потёрся щекой о бок, смял ткань.  
— Похоже, я знаю, что мешает твоим ногам, — приглушённо сказал Джим и положил ладонь ему на пах.  
Леонард выругался. Одно движение вымотало его, как не выматывали многочасовые операции, и он не был уверен, что сможет сделать ещё хоть что-то. Джим обездвиживал его не верёвками, он отбирал саму возможность двигаться своим присутствием. Своей близостью Джим лишал Леонарда покоя.  
— Только не говори мне, что ты удивлён.  
— Я немного разочарован, — сказал Джим. Он отстранился на секунду, и Леонард понял, что пропал — Джим был растрёпан, губы у него покраснели, хотя он ещё и не целовался, хотя они ещё не... — Я думал, — продолжил Джим, облизываясь, — что мне придётся использовать лассо ещё пару раз.  
— Правда.  
— Это было бы весело.  
Он смотрел вперёд, не моргая, и улыбался с обещанием, с тем самым, о звёздах, о том, что никто не убегает от Джима Кирка, о мечтах и ночных фантазиях.  
Поцелуй получился смазанным, невесомым, потому что Леонард промахнулся, зацепил губы, щеку и скулы, замер совсем рядом. Они касались лицом, ладонью Джим поглаживал между бёдер, а другой высвобождал остатки верёвки со спины. Как только упала последняя, Леонард попытался подняться, а Джим надавил, усадил его назад и встал сам, и в этот раз уже поцеловал, жарко, мокро, посасывая язык. Он скользнул рукой вверх, обхватил обеими ладонями шею и целовал, вжимался губами, тянулся так близко, как только мог, и Леонард отвечал ему.  
Но руками даже не трогал.  
Его руки безвольно висели вдоль тела, ноги всё ещё были разведены, и Джим тёрся всем телом, приподнимался, опускался, а его возбуждение разрядами било по Леонарду. Весь он словно наэлектризовался, опустошение прошло, наполнив энергией, и в какой-то момент, между поцелуями, между стонами Джима, Леонард сорвал с его пояса проклятое лассо, завёл руки за спину и закрутил, одновременно поднимаясь.  
Роста они были почти одного, и замерли друг напротив друга, Леонард и привязанный к нему Джим.  
— Теперь что? – спросил тот.  
Зрачки заполнили всю радужку, осталась тонкая голубая полоса, и она словно горела ярким, звёздным светом.  
— Теперь, — сказал Леонард, не узнавая свой голос, — всё.  
Они толкнулись к стене одновременно, стул полетел, с грохотом рухнул на пол, а Леонард лопатками почувствовал стену и коротко выдохнул от удара сцепленными зубами. Джим потянулся вперёд, потёрся носом о подбородок, прикусил, а потом повёл языком вниз, от подбородка по шее, и Леонард задрал голову, чтобы ему было удобнее. Он всё ещё зажимал руками лассо, Джим всё ещё был обездвижен, и это частично выравнивало их положение: Леонард не мог уйти, а Джим не мог коснуться. Частично, потому что Леонард никуда не хотел уходить, а Джим всё равно касался, не руками, так языком, так телом, так коленом, снова разводя ноги Леонарда.  
— Ты или я, — спросил Джим, вылизывая шею. – Хотя какая разница.  
Леонард не понял вопроса, а когда до него дошло, то оглушило на мгновение тяжёлым ритмом пульса – Джим в это время сдирал форму, как мог, зубами.  
— Стой, — сказал Леонард, и Джим отрицательно помотал головой. – Прекрати, дай, я помогу.  
— Нет, — сказал Джим, — тогда ты меня развяжешь. А я, — сказал он, — не хочу.  
Такой вариант не приходил ему в голову, подумал Леонард, но не было разницы, кого связывать. Обездвиженный Джим тоже удержал бы его рядом.  
— Как ты тогда себе это представляешь? – проворчал Леонард, и тут же пожалел.  
Джим – чёртов гений, напомнил он себе, Джим снова опустился на колени, но руки остались связаны – Леонард только ослабил натяжение лассо, выпустил края немного, удлиняя верёвку.  
Поцеловал сквозь ткань, потёрся снова, подул, словно всего этого было мало, и Леонард едва сдержался, чтобы не толкнуться бёдрами вперёд. Ему показалось, что он слишком сильно тянет, сдавливает запястья верёвкой от лассо, но Джим не жаловался.  
Джим стягивал брюки зубами, неловко, но яростно, и Леонард попытался ему помочь, сдвинулся по стене, и Джим рывком содрал, спустил брюки до колен. От прикосновения горячих губ Леонард пошатнулся.  
Языком Джим обвёл головку, провёл по стволу, прижал губами, а потом обхватил уже плотно, вобрал член, двинулся. Он приподнимался, чтобы удобнее было, а Леонард думал об этом, как если бы его голова находилась в другой комнате. Думать о чём угодно было сродни пытки, и Леонард сконцентрировался только на том, чтобы не выпустить из рук лассо.  
Джим насаживался на его член ртом, то быстрее, то медленнее, выпустил на секунду, и губы у него раскраснелись сильнее, намокли, так, что захотелось их поцеловать.  
— Я хочу тебя, — сказал Леонард.  
Он хотел сказать это громче, но получился сдавленный шёпот, как только Джим услышал – а он услышал. Улыбнулся, снова обхватил губами головку, и провёл языком, вывел что-то внутри, так, что Леонард вздрогнул всем телом. Он кончил, а когда открыл глаза, когда расползлась дымка, Джим кусал губы.  
Их всё ещё связывала верёвка, и Леонард выпустил её; руки не дрожали, сказывалась врачебная практика.  
— Как твои ноги? – спросил Джим.  
— Иди к чёрту.  
— Боунз, — сказал Джим. — Посмотри на меня.  
Леонард опустил голову.  
Он думал, что пропал тогда, но сейчас всё стало только хуже. Сейчас Джим был рядом, их ничего не связывало, они даже не касались друг друга, но Леонард словно видел верёвки, плотные и тугие. И Джим улыбался.  
— Тебе не нужно лассо, — сказал Леонард. — Нужен хороший пинок под зад и несколько отрезвляющих лекций, но. Тебе не нужно лассо, чтобы удерживать меня, проклятый ты идиот.  
— Я знаю, - ответил Джим.  
Он поднялся, цепляясь ладонью за бедра Леонарда, и выдохнул в ухо:  
— Я знаю.


End file.
